Golden Phoenix 2
by darkkixie
Summary: For my 1000th review here is the sequel u all asked for. Rei has a new mission, how will this involve Kai.KaixRei
1. Here we go

I am back!! For a special reason as well, my 1000th review… I haven't even been here a year, wow wow wow!!! The glory goes to Himura Dragonite for being my one thousandth reviewer, it's because of you I was able to out this up, well done. Though the real thanks does really go to everyone whose reviewed for anything, thank you all and this is for every single one of you. But even if you haven't reviewed, thank you anyway for just reading my fics.

Well, here you go, the sequel I had the most requests for and the most pokings for… Hope you enjoy it.

~~~

Here we go

~~~

"We find Voltaire Hiwatari… guilty of all charges, including child abuse."

Paled and shaking, Voltaire was quietly dragged out of the room. Kai watched this, his face expressionless, but turned back when he felt Max taking hold of his hands. Kai smiled at him and held Max's hand tightly.

"And, we find Kai Hiwatari…innocent."

Max jumped on Kai, who were both laughing and smiling at the verdicts they had just heard. From where Rei was sitting, he watched the exchange, overwhelmed and almost in tears as to what this meant to him. On his lap, Dalazark was clapping with a huge grin on his face. Rei smiled at him and joined in. It was all over, Voltaire and Boris had been found guilty and Kai was free from their hold forever.

The courtroom soon emptied, yet Kai, Tala and Max were taken backstage to get their belongings together.

Rei smiled to himself again, yes, Kai could start a new life and it would be with him. Rei jumped then walked out of the room and outside to wait for Kai to come out. Rei couldn't wait, he wanted to take Kai home with him now and celebrate the good news in their own special way. He wanted to hold Kai, to feeling his lips against his and let his hands roam over that soft body of his. Rei was over the moon.

~~~

It was half an hour before Kai, Tala and Max came out of the courthouse. Tala rushed straight down to Rachael, where they shared a loving kiss, much to the disgust of Dalazark. Rei smiled, imagining the same scene with him, Kai and Anasha. Max walked straight past them and into the car, waiting for them to hurry up and get going.

Rei turned to see Kai walk over to him, and his breath was stuck in his throat. Looking up at him, Kai smiled.

"Thank you, for all you've done. It's meant a lot to me." Kai said, taking Rei's hand in his.

" It's no problem, I'd do anything for you. Kai, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come over to mine and we can celebrate this victory." Rei suggested, smiling more to himself then Kai.

Kai's lips curved into a grin, "I'd love to."

Rei leaned forward and locked his lips upon Kai's, who wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. They groaned as passion flooded through their bodies. They smile at each other with flushed faces as they separate. A car horn sounds.

"Hey Kai, come on!!" Max called.

"Go on without me, I'll be back tomorrow!" Kai called.

The car left and Kai turned back to Rei.

"Tomorrow?" Rei questioned, absently smiling.

"Yeah, we're gonna celebrate right, might as well do it in style." Kai grinned.

Placing a kiss upon Kai's soft lips, Rei took his hand and lead him down to his care before driving off.

~~~

Rei woke up slowly, not wanting to wake from his dream… he knew it was fake, but that's all he wanted at the moment. He knew that it had ended much worse, but he couldn't help but dream that dream every night for the past year. With catlike grace he crawled out of bed and got ready. He had long since left his job on the force seeing no point in leading a life that was full of lies and was now working as a spy and shot man for who ever could afford him. He'd been keeping a tally ever since he started, he'd killed forty men and had to spy on sixty. All that in one year was bringing in a lot of money and had meant that Rei was able to buy a much bigger place that have far to much space for one person and a child who only came round every other weekend.

Stepping out of his room in tight black leather trousers, a black polo neck top, knee high black buckled boots, silver wrist bands and a full length jacket, Rei walked down to his entrance hall, noting a large pile of packages. Rei knew at least two of them contained payments and the others would be proposals. Since he had started his new job, black had been the easiest to work in, blood didn't show up and he could walk around in the dark virtually unnoticed.

Picking them up he took them into the kitchen where he dumped them on the table so he could get a glass of milk. As he drank his mind went back to Kai… he had tried to put him out of his life and find someone new… but it hadn't worked, he still loved Kai with all his heart… but he was also still traumatically hurt by what Kai had done to him… It had ruined every relationship he had tried to get into. He couldn't believed how strongly he still felt for Kai, yet, he couldn't see him going back out with him…

Sighing he opened the two packages he knew would contain money, and he was right. He smiled as he counted it all. It was enough to pay off the next three months of bills and expenses – in other words, Anasha. 

Picking up the rest of the packages he moved into the lounge and fell onto his sofa – he hated going through all of them, usually they were jealous wives wanting him to kill their husbands or husbands' lovers for a fraction of the price he was worth. One by one the packages fell to the floor, unwanted. It came to the last package and Rei let a smile fall on his face. A huge sum of money had been printed at the top of the letter and it was a lot more than he had thought of ever asking for. Putting the letter on the table he pulled out photographs of his target. It was of an old man, rather fat and balding; it made Rei feel ill just looking at him. Going back to the letter, Rei read what he had to do…

"I wish for you to take photographs of this man and what he does and who he is with, but the most crucial part is for you to catch him giving over a disk to someone. This disk contains passwords to a private volt, which is needed by me. Get this then kill him."

Rei looked at the man again… It seemed easy enough, and for a good pay. Rei read on and his eyes froze at what he read.

"It is to my knowledge that he makes frequent visits to 'The Abbey', I believe this would be a good place to start."

The Abbey… he hadn't been to that place in so long, he never wanted to go back… but then again… it would give him a chance to see Kai… and he did still have his fake pass… His heart was racing with what was confronting him… He didn't want to do it, but it was so tempting… just to see Kai for a moment, to see what he was doing… to see if he was still with that fuck…

Rei wiped away stray tears before standing and moving to the phone, dialling the number on the letter he waited for the person to pick up.

"Yes?" A low, masculine voice sounded from the other side.

"It's Drigger… I'll do it."

And with that, Rei put the phone down and jumped onto his motorcycle. He had moved far away from that place so it was going to take him all day just to get there. His heart was pounding and with every mile he crosses he believed he was doing the wrong thing.

~~~

There we go Golden Phoenix 2 has begun, hope you liked it, please review to tell me what you think, thank you.

Yeah, I know Rei seems a bit depressing and darker than he usually is, but think about what he's gone through, plus it'll help make those Kai and Rei scenes great!

Bye de bye 


	2. The Abbey

Hehehe, here we go, another instalment, sorry it was so late, I swear the holidays have made me lazy!!! Thanks for all the reviews, it means so much!!!

Enjoy

****

The Abbey

Tyres came to a screeching halt as music echoed around the wooded land, the deep beat vibrating through the stone ground shaking pebbles loose that made a fine path towards the old stone building that housed so many memories. No animal life existed in these parts back then and still now the woodlands remain uninhabited excepted for the few small creatures that were passing by. The air lived with the stench of tobacco and the thin screen of smoke.

Removing his helmet, Rei shook his thick plat loose, letting it fall to his hips and tilted his head slightly, his golden eyes making out the headlights of cars and feint light from the lower windows of the building. Stepping off his motorcycle, he pushed it into the bushes, not wanting it to be seen, before walking with pride and dignity towards the building he thought he'd never see again.

Inside Rei was shaking and very nervous, with part of him wanting to go in there and see Kai, another part wanting to turn around and forget about his mission. Slowly he approached the front door, the guards had been changed, but Rei guessed they would; with a change of management comes a change in staff.

He was about to pull out his fake pass when one of the guards smiled at him and opened the door. Hiding his surprise behind his shades, Rei walked straight in, '_Guess they have no need for passes now… or is business getting so bad now they'll let anyone in._' Giving it no more thought, Rei walked down a set a stairs into the room he remembered perfectly. 

Nothing had changed, sure new furniture had been put in and the room had been brought up to date but apart from that the atmosphere was still the same and the perverts were still the same. Having a closer look, Rei noticed that most of the staff had changed, he didn't recognise any of the 'waiters'… but he did recognise one face. 

With a grin he strolled up to the bar and sat on a stool, head down, waiting for the bartender to come over to him. Flicking her long brown hair behind her shoulders she smiled at Rei.

"Haven't seen you here before, hun." she asked leaning over the bar to talk to him over the music.

"No, I'm not regular." Rei tilted his head questionably.

"Well welcome, the name's Rachael. What can I get you?" She offered.

" I know who you are… and I'll have the strongest you've got." Rei raised his head to look at Rachael, she hadn't changed a bit… well, except for the huge bump.

Rachael gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "Dri… Rei… what… how?"

"The name's Drigger to you, get it? Don't you even think about telling a soul that I'm here… Now why don't you get me that drink and we can have a little talk." Rei glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I have to…."

Rei opened his jacket just enough so only she could see his gun, "You and me are going to have a little talk at the table in the corner now." Rei ordered, eyes cold with authority.

Nodding, Rachael quickly got Rei's drink before following him to a table. Downing his drink instantly, Rei sighed and turned to her, "So, tell me what's happened."

Rachael fidgeted in her seat, " Well… after the court case we came back here to start over again, we wanted to turn this place into a nice little bar and restaurant… but we fell into difficulties when Max screwed us and took off with most of the money. Since then we've been doing this, we've had to cut back on a lot of staff which the others weren't happy about because it meant more work for them with still little pay. Everything is still a little shaky but right now we're starting to get on our feet and everything's looking good."

"So Max left Kai." Rei said a grin appearing on his face while inside his mind was racing.

"Yes, it turned out that Max was only here for the money and when he saw a way out he took it and took everything with him… Kai's never forgiven himself for it, he works night and day to try and be forgiven for what happened, he blames everything on himself." Rachael spoke with grief.

"And so he should, it was his crime, he should pay for it and I'm glad he is." Rei spoke bitterly.

"And how about you, Drigger, how is life treating you?" Rachael asked, changing the subject.

"Life's great, I quit my job got a new one and moved house into a nice place. My life couldn't be better." Rei smiled.

"Do you have anyone?" Rachael asked.

"I don't need anyone…" Rei mumbled.

"… Why are you here Drigger? After all this time, why do you turn up now?" She asked.

"Just as I came here before on business, I come again. Believe me I never wanted to come back to this place after what happened before, but this is my job and so I had to come." Rei explained.

"What business would this be?" Rachael enquired.

Rei took out a picture from his jacket and handed it to Rachael, "I'm looking for this man, I hear he comes here often."

Rachael looked at the picture with sadness in her eyes, "Yes, almost every night…"

"Is he here now?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Rachael mumbled.

"Where?" Rei growled.

"Upstairs, third floor, room twenty-one." Rachael explained.

"Third floor? So he's a rich bastard then." Rei grinned, this meant that maybe he could get more money out of this deal.

"Very rich…"

Rei stood taking the picture from Rachael before clasping his hands on her shoulders, "Do not tell anyone I have been here, got it?!"

"And what if I do?"

Kneeling down, Rei grinned devilishly at her, "Dalazark." Rei whispered simply. Rachael gasped before lowering her head into a nod. 

"Good." With that Rei stood and walked upstairs. Now he felt like he was back in 'The Abbey' completely, these corridors hadn't changed a bit, still bloody wall and wallpaper that was falling to pieces with creaky wooden floors. They were filled with prostitutes giving their bodies to the filthy perverts who came here, pockets brimming with money. 

Quickly, not liking the atmosphere, Rei made his way up the stairs onto the third floor, and he could've sworn he had just walked into a different building. Gold laced the deep red walls, while grand paintings hung between every mahogany graved door. Marble pillars ran along the balcony while crystal lights flooded the hall, making everything shine. Now this was completely different to last time.

Clearing his thoughts, Rei made his way down the corridor to room twenty-one, on the way getting his camera ready and loading his gun – just in case. If he remembered correctly, there was a small room to the side of each suite that allowed employees to secretly check on what was going on.

Feeling the wall next to the door, Rei searched for that secret entrance, all the while looking out for anyone coming. He didn't bother hearing for noises from the room, knowing they were sound proof for convenience sake.

The secret door opened, and grinning Rei stepped in, closing the door behind him. Before him was a small table and chair with a one-way mirror that looked into the room. He couldn't see anything yet, but he knew that once he switched on the light next to the mirror he would be able to see perfectly. Taking a deep breath Rei braced himself; he really didn't want to see that lard naked right now.

Reaching up he flicked the switch and almost fell over from what he saw. Eyes wide, all Rei could do was stare at the image before him, horrified, angry and disgusted. There, upon the large king-sized bed lay the pale yet toned body on his hands and knees, head held back by the huge hand of that lard that stood next to the bed, thrusting fiercely and uncaringly into the body of the small boy.

"Kai…"

Rei stared as he watched the lard pull on Kai's multitude of blue toned stands while his other hand rubbed down his back. Rei could hear his groans of pain from within the room as the man let go of his hair and grabbed his arms, pulling them back harsh to thrust deeper into the caverns of the small boy. Kai's head hit the bed, his screams now muffled by the mattress.

Rei covered his mouth as he watch, disgust filling every part of his body. He didn't want to see Kai like this, as much as he hated that kid he didn't want to see him like that. The man, who had now become his least favourite target, continued to violate Kai as he moaned out in pleasure, loving the tightness of him. Snapping out of his shock, Rei took his camera and took a few pictures, angered that he had to take something like this that involved Kai… but it had to be done; Rei always took pictures from each of his outings… and so this was necessary.

Snapping his head up, Rei let out a breath as he watched the man groan and pull out of Kai, who collapsed on the bed, not moving. The lard, soon collected all his clothes, dressing neatly, showing off his wealth in silk, leather and gold. Leaning over the bed, the man gave Kai a sloppy kiss before standing and making his way to the door.

"See you around."

With that he left, Rei knew he should follow… but something told him to stay and check on Kai… just to talk to him for a moment… Rei soon convinced himself that staying would help, because Kai would know a lot about this man… yes, he'd stay… for now… Leaning on the table, Rei rested his head on his arms, just staring into space for a while before cocking an eyebrow, confused.

"Why didn't he pay?" Rei asked himself.

"Because I owe him." Came a tired reply.

Rei shot up, shocked, scared, '_How the fuck did he hear me, this is a secure room!!_' Looking down, Rei noticed he had been leaning on a intercom button. '…_Shit_' Looking up he felt his breath become caught in his throat as he saw Kai staring at him through the mirror with glazed eyes.

"Come out here now." 

~~~

Well there you have it, aren't I mean? Yes I am… well it was getting long and I know that their conv. Is gonna take up space so I thought, just put it in the next chapter. Lalala, hehehe. Review please!!

Bye de bye


	3. We Meet Again

Sighs, personally, I don't like this chapter that much but it has to be done and I hope you like it anyway. It is short because of the way I want to split it all up. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, enjoy!

****

We meet again

Slowly Rei stood from his seat; eyes fixed on Kai who was sitting on the bed, looking at the mirror. He knew he couldn't see him, but his gaze was piercing. Taking a deep breath he opened the side door and walked into the bedroom, standing by the window. This would've been a lot easier if Kai wasn't sitting on that bed naked.

Rei jumped slightly as Kai stood from the bed, hands on his hips as he stared at Rei with an emotionless stare that bore into his soul. Rei's eyes travelled over Kai's form; small scars covered his pale yet toned form, he had grown slightly but his hair was still the same, still the multitude of blue tones that captivated him. Then there were those mahogany depths that swallowed him, before they seemed cautious yet open, but now they were void.

Cocking a eyebrow, Kai crossed his arms, "It's been a while."

Rei blinked, meeting his gaze, "Yeah… would've been longer but I have a job to do."

"Another undercover job? Why did you even agree to it if you knew it was going to bring you here?" Kai huffed.

"I'm not a cop anymore, I quit that after your court case." Rei growled before he continued, "And anyway, I had already agreed to the deal before he told me I had to come back to this hell!" Rei moved and sat down in a chair, facing slightly away from Kai.

"So what's 'The Abbey' done now?" Kai sighed, switching his weight onto his other leg.

"Nothing actually… but that guy who was fucking you has." Rei explained, not looking at Kai.

"What do you want from him?" Kai asked, moving round to force Rei to look at him.

"He's my target, and he has something I need." Rei explained briefly, trying to keep eye contact, not letting himself look over Kai's form.

"Target? You a hitman now?" Kai smirked.

"Hitman, spy, pick one." Rei spit.

"Whatever… So why aren't you going after him right now?" Kai asked with a small smirk on his face.

"I thought you could help me find a few things out about him." Rei murmured, crossing his legs.

"Oh… well if it'll get rid of you… what do you want to know?" Kai asked, moving back to sit on the bed.

"What did you mean when you said 'you owed him'?" Rei asked as he turned the chair round to face Kai, suddenly he felt his courage returning to him.

Kai sighed, lying down on the bed, " After the court case…"

"I know about Max." Rei interrupted.

"…Oh…" Kai sighed sadly, "Come to rub it in have you… after what I did to you?"

"No… though what you did to me does allow me to… but I won't." Rei narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Rei… you have to understand that I did that because Voltaire and Boris were turning our lives upside and I needed them out of our lives."

"So you stole…"

"So I could get the cops involved, lead them off track and get those two out of our lives… when you came I noticed you liked me and I used that to my advantage. But I was with Max at the time so I knew I'd have to let you down in the end, and I thought it would be best to be as mean as possible or you'd just keep trying." Kai explained, sighing.

" Well if want to know, it worked… I gave up on you that day… Now that that's out the picture I want you to answer me truthfully… Did you have any feelings for me?" Rei asked.

Kai sighed, "After Max left we were left with a huge debt and we were struggling. I went to him and asked him for the money to get out of that hole, but of course I wouldn't be able to pay him back… and so I'm his fuck toy until his payment is met though sex."

"How much have you paid back?" Rei asked.

"About an eighth…" Kai murmured.

"And you've been doing this for a year?" Rei asked.

Kai nodded, "I try to get him to do things that would lead to a bigger payment but he refuses… he's dragging it out…but that's what you get for dealing with someone like that…"

Rei sighed, "He has a disk I need… I have to catch him handing it to someone then take it and kill him."

"So basically you need to know everything about him… I'll help you, if it means his death." Kai sat up on the bed.

"Fine, just tell me where he lives and that's all I'll need." Rei replied.

Kai stood and walked over to Rei, standing in front of him, "No, I can help, I can get into his apartment, find out what he's up to and tell you so you can track him easier."

"Kai… I've been doing this for a year and I've never needed such help before." Rei grinned, cupping Kai's face within his hands.

"He has security at every corner, but if you work with me I can get you into that building without any trouble whatsoever." Kai spoke as he leaned forward.

"You really want to help?" Rei asked, leaning forward to brush his lips against Kai's, who nodded, "Fine." Rei pushed Kai away and walked over to the door, "I want to go tomorrow night, can you handle that?" Kai nodded, "Right, we'll meet in the park tomorrow, bring Dalazark it'll be less conspicuous that way."

Rei went to open the door but the handle began to move. Rei stepped back only to have Kai grab his collar and push him onto the bed, ripping his top open and sitting on his hips before leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. Rei's eyes went wide, staring straight into Kai's mahogany depths as the door creaked open.

Kai sat up, breathing heavily as one of his clients walked in, blinking, "I thought this was my time, Tenshi?"

"It is, don't worry." Kai climbed off Rei and walked over to the client, kissing him passionately, before turning to Rei, "We'll have to continue this another time, hun." Kai winked as he opened the door for Rei.

Pushing himself off the bed Rei button up his top again and walked up to Kai, before grinning and leaning down to kiss him, "I'll see you tomorrow then, inu." With that Rei left the room and went outside.

Sighing heavily, Rei looked up at the stars, '_What the fuck just happened in there?! I'll have to find a place to stay… and talk to the bitch, damn it._" With that Rei got on his motorcycle and looked round for a motel to stay in for the night. Today was interesting, so what would tomorrow be like? 

There you go, hope you liked it, I know it was short and a bit crappy but hey, I didn't want many emotions coming out in this first meeting for my own reasons and unfortunately, my emotional and physical descriptions is what make my work good, so yeah, for me this was crappy, but hey, I will make the next to one better, I promise.

Review!

Bye de bye 


	4. The plan

It has been to long… I hate writer's block… anyway, this chapter is short and the next one, which is the last one, will probably only be a bit longer so don't get expecting much, I am sorry, I really wanted it to be more but the way I split it… didn't work. Thanks for all your reviews they have been really helping to get me going again so don't lose hope in me. darkness is back and is back in the fight!

Enjoy!!

The plan

The sun's rays were beating down harshly today, with animals taking cover under the shade of the trees while mothers covered their children in sun tan lotion while they struggled to go play in the playground, only to complain about the hot touch of the red plastic. Teenagers were all gathered around the huge fountain that stood proudly in the centre of the park, splashing about in the cool water, laughing joyfully, sometime screeching as the got hurled into the water.

Within the sand pit played a small little boy patting away at the sand to make it more secure so that it would stand tall. With this done the boy picked up a shade and began patting the top down flat before putting a small stone on top as a symbol of a flag. Clapping with delight in his accomplishment he turned his teal eyes to his guardian, his flaming orange hair flying through the air.

His guardian sat quietly on a bench, looking down at the floor, arms crossed over his chest thinking to himself at the most recent events that had past. Closing his eyes, he hid all emotions that may have been surfacing in his mahogany depths. He had a lot to think about, a lot to do, and a lot to make up for. A child like voice yelled out do him and he looked through his pale blue fringe to see Dalazark waving frantically at him from the sandpit.

"Uncle Kai!! Look what I made!!" Dalazark called, obviously excited that he had been able to make such a soft fragile substance like sand stand up tall like a castle.

"That's good isn't it? Why don't you try making something else?" Kai called back.

"…Like what?" Dalazark blinked, tilting his head to Kai in wonder.

"…What about a car? Make it so you can sit in it." Kai proposed, not really knowing what else to say.

Dalazark's teal eyes grew in delight, "Wow!!"

And with that he went back to the sand and busied himself with putting together this next masterpiece, leaving Kai to get back to his thoughts… but not for long.

"Dala!!!" called a high pitched voice.

Kai looked up to see Anasha rushing towards Dalazark, running into his arms causing them to fall into the sand and result in them both falling into fits of giggles. Kai attention drifted from the two children and to the figure that was now seated next to him, clothed in pure black leather.

"Aren't you hot?" Kai asked, already knowing the answer to the question in his own mind.

"Nope…" Rei breathed, not really wanting to be here.

"Oh… so…" Kai began, not really knowing what to say.

"The longer I take on this mission the more likely I won't get paid and will not be pleased if I've had to waste my time with you for no reason." Rei snapped, a part of him angry, another hurt, another longing to stop all this and have Kai in his arms as he had once hoped for a year ago.

"That was harsh…" Kai blinked, "Look… I'm sorry for what happened last year, I really am, I never wanted to hurt you, but…I was involved in someone else and I was involved in that crime… I didn't want to bring you into that."

"Can we stop dwelling in the past an concentrate on this mission." Rei cut in, he was falling for Kai again badly, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to get hurt again.

"Right… well I'm meeting him tonight at his hotel… so do you want to do something then?" Kai asked.

"That sounds good… you can go in, do what you need to do, get the disk, then lead him to a window so I can shoot him from the opposite building." Rei explained, he had thought through all this last night just so he didn't have to spend too much time with Kai… it hurt… to have such deep feelings about someone only to know that they could care less about you.

"Right… I have to meet him at the hotel at seven… is that okay?" Kai asked.

"That's just fine, I'll meet you at six outside 'The Abbey' we'll discuss everything on the way to the hotel and then… by the end of the night this will be all over and we won't have to see each other again." Rei explained, fidgeting slightly.

"Right…" Kai mumbled… he didn't like that last bit… after spending a year without Rei and being thrown away by Max… he had enjoyed the company they had kept… he wanted to keep seeing Rei… but Rei hated him.

"Well, we'll be going then, I'll see you tonight." 

With that Rei stood and picked up Anasha and walked out the park as fast he could. Kai watched him leave with a distant gaze, which showed sadness, love and regret. 

The day past quickly and Rei and Kai soon found themselves only a block away from that destined hotel where all this would come to an end. They had talked none stop on the way about everything that had to be done. It had been cleared that Rei would be in the hotel opposite with his rifle, waiting for the right time while Kai went into the hotel and met up with his target and when the time was right, he would search for the disk then get the target in Rei's sight and as soon as the shot went off Kai was to run out of the hotel through that back entrance and meet Rei in the back streets.

That was the plan smooth, well thought out, perfect, nothing could go wrong in their minds.

Down the street hidden in the shadows and nearby buildings lay an army of force. Sniper weapons were held taut in the leather covered hands of authority while trained eyes watched the scene quietly, waiting for everything to kick off.

Moving out of the darkness, Robert walked over to Tyson and leaned in close, whispering, trying not to break the silence, "Target one has arrived captain."

"Good. Keep your eyes out for Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon… they're here somewhere… we can't let them escape." Whispered Tyson.

***

there we go, what a twist!! What will this caused for our two heartbroken lovers? Will they come out of this okay? Will I actually write a decent happy ending? Find out in the next chapter by reviewing to boost my energy and make me happy by letting me know that you are still with me.

Bye de bye

darkness


	5. The escape

Here we go. The last chapter of G.P.2 has finally arrived and it's longer than I thought! Thanks for all the reviews they really helped me in writing this, especially one from Phillis who even gave me a little fanart of Kai and Rei making out with the word, 'update soon please' in the corner – so cute, thank you so much for that!!

Okay here it is. Enjoy.

The escape

Kai wrapped his fur-collared coat around his body as a cold breeze swept around him, chilling him to the bone. Looking over at the hotel he could already see the slim black limo that had held the man that he owed so much and yet hated so much. Kai knew he was waiting for him, waiting for him in that luxury room, waiting for him. A shiver ran through Kai's body once more as he thought of what was about to happen.

He couldn't understand why he was so nervous; he had been in that room so many times… too many times… he had pleasured that lard night after night… so why was he so nervous? Oh yeah… this time it was different… this time he had something to do… this time it was more than just his job that was on the line.

Kai took a deep breath as he looked up at the wide double doors that led into the hotel. They looked so welcoming, with their gold rimmed edges and clean glass with carvings that held the name of this hotel in such a fluid font. But above all that, standing high above all was held in a silver band a motto that Kai has long held close to his heart… ever since that day; '_sustineo expecto amo_.'

Smiling up at the sign he felt his strength returning to him. Yes, he had to do this… this was his destiny… this was where he could turn his life around, and right now nothing was going to stop him. And with that Kai stepped into the hotel, smiling casually at the bellboys, receptionists and guests who he has regularly met when coming here. Climbing into the lift, Kai pressed the required button and ascended, coming one step closer to the end.

***

The barrel of his sniper rifle sat comfortably on the window ledge as Rei watched patiently with his golden cat eyes for Kai to enter the room where he had his sights on his target. He watched as the man would walk into the room and sit on the bed, patting it with his large hands before bouncing lightly on the bed before nodding satisfied with the quality.

A low growl escaped Rei's throat as he watched the man clean himself up, he didn't know if he could watch Kai being taken by him again, It hurt so much the first time… he didn't want it to happen again… not again… Rei couldn't help it, but he'd fallen for his crimson eyed crush once again… and once again he was likely to be crushed by Kai… which was why he had to keep his distance, kill the man, get the disk off Kai and get out of here… forever…

Something in Rei's chest fell at the thought of leaving Kai again… he… as much as he hated admitting it after what had happened to him… he… liked being around Kai… he felt happy, wanted and needed… but was it just his grieving heart wanting what he knew he could feel once more… or was this different? Was there a chance for them… could Kai feel the same for him… could they have a future?

Rei could not think on this topic anymore as the door to the target's room opened and Kai walked in gracefully, swaying his hip casually while giving the man a look he knew well… a look he himself had received on many occasions when in Kai's company… And that made him think more… was everything Kai did an act, was that the only was he could live? In his own little game, playing a role?… Rei begged to differ… he'd seen the real Kai… he may have been acting but he had seen the real Kai… and he liked it…

***

Tyson waited patiently as Robert walked back up to him and leaned forward, "Target 2 has arrived and has entered the room… shall we proceed?"

Tyson shook his head darkly, "No… we still haven't found Rei… stay put until we have confirmation of his whereabouts."

Robert nodded, "Yes sir."

Robert left, going back to his position, leaving Tyson to dwell on the circumstances that has brought about him being where he was at this moment. They had got a lead from a reliable source that there was going to be an attempt on this man's life this night and that there would be two accomplices that threatened his life… the source had referred to them as Rei Kon and Kai Hiwartari. Tyson was stunned to say the least, he had never expected Rei to turn to such a business and never to be working with Kai after what that fuck had done to him after the court case… Tyson could remember how shook up Rei was, how he kept drifting off, looking at nothing for ages, then went to hibernating in his flat, not eating. Then Rei quit and he never saw him again… Tyson had hoped to meet up with Rei again, but not like this… he didn't want to have to arrest him for murder… murder that could lead to him being given the life sentence…

Tyson gave a deep sigh as he watched the man rush at Kai, pinning him violently to the far wall, biting harshly down into his pale neck with his huge yellow teeth. Personally, Tyson was rather enjoying watching Kai suffer like this… but deep down he knew it was wrong… but they needed to find Rei first… and until then, they could do nothing but watch.

***

Kai hissed as he felt he skin tear and cool thick blood seep out of the wound and down his neck, down his chest. He shivered closing his eyes and the lard began lapping up the blood, his huge hands roughly running down Kai's thin body, pulling the clothes from his body. He hated this, he hated every moment of it, the way he smelt, the way he tasted, the way he treated him. But he deserved it, didn't he? After what he'd done to Rei, after trusting Max, after asking him for money… it was his fault and he deserved what ever he got.

He cried out as the lard bit down on a nipple with his sharp teeth, his slimy tongue running circles all around before his massive pink, rough lips began to suck upon the small nipple. Kai bit his lip to stop from letting a tear slip… he would not cry, he did not cry… Instead Kai tried to busy himself with look round the room for any signs of the disk while letting out little moans to please his torturer.

His mahogany depths fell upon a briefcase and his jacket. That was the most likely place for the disk… he had to get to the briefcase… and preferably without having to hobble over there after the full torment of this mad man. Carefully, Kai pulled out a liquid pad from his glove and put it in his mouth, letting the small amount of fluid flow around in his mouth.

Quickly, with all his might, Kai pulled the man up and kissed him, immediately pouring the liquid into his mouth without him knowing, and how could he with all the salvia that sat in his mouth for, Kai believed, weeks. Kai groaned at the slobbery lips that attacked his mouth and the ill taste that he gave to him.

He was thankful when the man moved away and began holding his stomach, his greasy head creasing in agony. Kai watched with amusement as the man rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Breathing a sigh of relief Kai allowed himself to get over what he had just had to go through before letting his eager eyes settle on the briefcase once more.

With quick steps he opened the case and searched through the masses of paperwork and magazines of filth that filled the case high. Finally Kai came across the disk and triumphantly looked at it with a huge smile on his face. Looking out the window he could see the darkened room where Rei sat watching. Amused at his success Kai smiled at Rei and blew him a kiss, waving the disk in the air.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and the man walked out, looking at Kai suspiciously. Kai quickly hid the disk behind his back

"What are you doing with my stuff?" Came the anger deep question from those huge frowning lips.

***

Rei smirked as he watched Kai waved the disk about with such a triumphant smirk on his face. He then smiled as Kai blew him a kiss and unconsciously he grabbed out to catch it and then hold it close to his heart. Rei couldn't believe what he had just done!

But he didn't give time to dwell on this, for even as these thoughts crossed his mind his target came barging out the bathroom with such anger written on his old face and rushed towards Kai, holding him by his fragile neck.

With haste Rei mounted his rifle and aimed for his target, but it wasn't a good enough shot! He needed a better shot or it would be worthless! Impatiently he waited, watching as the man yelled at Kai, his grip tightening on Kai's neck as Kai tried to save himself from this brute. Rei was getting worried, Kai was starting to struggle, and he couldn't breathe! Rei needed to a good shot soon or Kai could suffocate!

No later had a perfect shot come into line had Rei pulled back the trigger on his gun and let rip a bullet into the skull of that beast. For a while, all that could be registered was the echoing from that one silent bullet running through the cold night air, before the hand flopped from Kai's reddened neck down his side, before his whole body followed, falling to the floor with a muffled pound. 

***

No sooner had the shot been fired that Tyson, Robert and the squad team came running out of their hideaway. Looking up they spotted Rei through the window before he disappeared from their sight.

"After him!" Tyson called and immediately a team ran into the building, determined to find their target.

Meanwhile, Tyson turned his attention back to the hotel and rushed inside with the rest of the team and up into the room where their target had been. Bursting into the room they were greeted with the stench of death. A vile smell that caused men to vomit where they stood while others could only stare at the sight before them. There upon the white carpet floor, lay the dead mass of the man they were suppose to protect, eyes wide with deadened shock and blood still flowing over dried blood on his head all over that carpet.

Turning from the sight Tyson ordered his men to search the area, angered that Kai was no longer here. A call came over his radio from Robert, saying that there was no sign of Rei either. Tyson growled, he couldn't believe they had failed!! He quickly put out a call for the squad to start search the city for those two. He could not let them go!… though… a part of him also wanted to.

***

Rubber tyres melted upon concrete as Rei blasted down the road away from the city. The wind blowing his plat back behind him, as if it wanted to go back, go back to the life he had lived… but he couldn't now, the police were after him… with what he'd done he'd surely be killed. He growled inwardly, Kai had gotten away again! He had the disk! Damn it! Again that bastard had taken Rei for a fool! How could he have been so blind?

Suddenly Rei came to a stop as he saw before him an unbelievable sight. There in the middle of the road, stood Kai next to his own motorcycle. Climbing off his, Rei walked over to Kai, angered.

"Look what's happened! Because of your involvement I can't go home anymore! I probably won't be able to see my daughter ever again!" Rei growl, pushing Kai.

Kai growled, "And what about me?! Do you think I can?! I'm an exile just like you now!"

"At least you have the money!" Rei countered.

"Here take your damn money, I never wanted it in the first place when I started all this!" Kai yelled, throwing the disk at him.

Rei blinked, "What?"

Kai sighed, "I was the one who put you on this mission! The Abbey was failing miserably, I thought I could get you to do this, put the money towards The Abbey then I'd be fine! When Max left he fucked everything up!"

Rei blinked, "But why me?!"

Kai sighed heavily, "Because straight after the trial I realised what I did to you! And I regret it everyday! I wanted to see you again, but I knew that you would never want to see me… so I set you up in this little plan of mine… I missed you Rei… when you left I realised what I had let go off… I was a fool…"

Rei was in shock, "But the money…"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Keep it, I don't need it anymore, that money was for the Abbey and I can't go back there anymore… plus I kind of owe you for screwing up your life like this."

Rei looked down at the disk, which held the passwords to a lot of money… and Kai was just giving to him… Kai cared about him… he had feelings for him… a smile crept onto Rei face before looking up at a downcast Kai. Walking over he lifted Kai's cheek to look into those mahogany depths, which he loved so much.

"Come with me." Rei whispered.

Kai just blinked, "What?"

"Come with me… let's try this again, eh?" Rei let a smile spread over his features to comfort Kai.

And indeed it worked, a smile broke out over Kai's face as he looked up at Rei, "Yeah, let's try again… no lies."

Rei smiled, "No lies."

Stepping forward, Rei took Kai in his arms, holding him tightly, not wanting to let go of the treasure he had long been searching for. But he had him now and he wasn't letting go. Lifting Kai chin up, he placed a delicate kiss upon those soft petal pink lips that exploded his senses. Pulling away he squeezed Kai's hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And with that they both mounted their bikes and drove off away from the past, away from the pain and away from those memories. They had a new life now, a new beginning… and nothing was going to ruin it for them.

Well… what do you all think? It is a happy ending, but just think, I'm darkness-sama, I haven't actually written a happy ending before so they are hard for me to do, but I think this was descent for my first happy ending, what do you think?

Review!!

Bye de bye

darkness


End file.
